The place where reality and dream mixed
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: Reality is boring according to some people. One fateful day when a mysterious package showed up at your door and changed your life ever since. Inspired by A twist in fate. Izuo.


You just graduated from university yesterday and instantly go yourself a decent job all you have to now is to hand in the papers whenever you feel like it and every week you get 100,000¥. You live in an apartment in Ikebukuro, in a nice one too. Today was boring you surf the net 10 times but find nothing interesting but then when you thought that it's your bad day you remembered the mail. You opened the door, grabbed your mail from the mailbox and quickly ran inside. It is fricking winter right now it is so damn cold outside. Around -10 degree you got back in time before you froze to death.

Most of its junk mail but one of it stood out like hell it even write your name on it in a very colourful style. You opened it and picked out a CD case, opened it a CD inside, obviously. Curiosity took over and you stick the thing to your laptop. Praying that it won't send virus to your laptop just to make sure you bring out your old laptop and tested it. It didn't act up so you assured that's safe to put it in your new laptop.

As usual a screen popped up asking to run or save. Look like a game you pressed save, you gone through the setup program. Currently you are watching anime on TV with your laptop on the side loading it's not even half way through. It's starting to piss you off so you went to the kitchen and cooked yourself a vanilla cake. After 50 minute of making it and then waiting for it to cook you started put on dressing. Then left it in the fridge then back to the laptop thank god it finally finished.

You clicked on the foreign icon that just appeared on your desktop so far so good. Then your screen went black all the lights on your laptop turned off, the monitor stopped working damn! You know you shouldn't have put that CD in. You are very terrified you have been with this laptop for a very long time you tried to restart it but it didn't budge. You are now pissed all your yaoi data is all on there and now it's lost. You ran around raging and finally calmed after 1 hr of running. Now you're exhausted you looked at your laptop and now it's turning on the screen flashed not in a bad way you were amused by the techno-music playing on your laptop. You took the laptop back on your lap and now waiting for it to load.

A video appeared you clicked on it. A female voice starts speaking:

Well done you have done well to face the fact that your monitor broke but that is just a program in this disc. This will only happen when you install this disc. It also include extra on the other disc

The other disc? You checked the cover again yes indeed there is another disc inside you turned back to the screen.

Welcome to Dream Reality

Cool there's a beautiful background and beautiful music whoever made this game is pretty good.

To start, enter your name

Like any other normal game you entered your name.

Now, insert a location

What? Did you heard right? Just to make sure you entered in Tokyo and a picture the Tokyo tower appeared okay this is not a joke. You suddenly have an idea to make your holy fujoshi dream come true right in front of you typed in Ikebukuro.

This game will take time to gather information from the location this will take 24 hrs please be patience

Was the last words and the damned thing crashed again. Luckily this time it didn't take your whole laptop with it. You once again go online storing ideas on what you will do with it. Whoever made the game must be very smart. You just remembered about the extra CD so you injected it in your laptop. And it's loading.

Wait for it.

.

Wait for it

.

Wait for it.

Then suddenly the setup program popped up.

Enter your favourite pairing

It reads. Dude your asking a fujoshi. A fujoshi does not have a favourite pairing. You typed in Izaya x Shizuo anyway and pressed enter.

Program accepted

And then screens popped up and loading. You impatiently wait then a cake popped in your head. You instantly remembered your vanilla cake in your fridge waiting for you. You ran to it and cut a slice to eat while waiting for the damn thing to load. Then there comes your heaven files filled with Izaya x Shizuo doujinshi, fan arts and information. You finally came to the decision to worship whoever made this wonderful thing.

Enjoy yourself

Oh yes you are so going to enjoy yourself with this whole thing. Now you start to wonder who made all this stuff so you went to the net and searched for Dream Reality. Scrolling pass the picture and advertisements you couldn't find anything. Damn they sure know how to conceal themselves. Its 9:00 pm you got on your work and manage to finish it by 12 and now you're off to bed couldn't wait for tomorrow to play the new game in fact you couldn't that sleep night your head was filled with perverted thoughts about Shizuo and Izaya. You couldn't sleep so now you playing on your phone checking your Tiny Tower and go on Facebook, Tumblr and YouTube. Finding nothing interesting on YouTube so you put in Dream Reality. Surprisingly there are videos about it you clicked on a video posted by Kyomi Mahoushi it's a trailer.

After watching it many times you are now so excited to play the game and could explode in seconds. Kyomi Mahoushi must be it, the one who made the game. You went on searched up Kyomi Mahoushi and whola! You marked it the first website to show.

**Kyomi Mahoushi**Dream Reality

Play as your crush, play as whoever you want to be, play in a world that anything is possible.

Warning: this game takes time to install but once installed everything will be smooth and fast!

hf3893/game_of _5964/8840239499/KM

You tapped on it and nothing came up. Moments later it finally worked

WELCOME TO DREAM REALITY

Brought to you by Cats productions

And then it crashed. Now you start another question, this damn thing really like to crash doesn't it. You finally gave up and went to bed having a little trouble sleeping. Kyomi sounds like a nice fujoshi she even made the damn game probably to make her fujoshi dream come true…


End file.
